


Vid: "Want U Back" (The Simpsons) / Challenge 2013

by Milly



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Kidz Bop, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episodic for the episode "Bart Sells His Soul", made with my 9 year-old stepson. </p><p>Made for Vividcon 2013 Challenge Amnesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: "Want U Back" (The Simpsons) / Challenge 2013

**Description:** Bart sells his soul to Millhouse for 5$. Bad move. (episodic)  
 _Made for VVC Challenge 2013_ with my stepson **Source:** "Bart Sells His Soul" (The Simpsons)  
 **Song:** "Want U Back", Kidz Bop  
 **Length:** 1:29  
 **Size:** 17.8 MB  
 **Format:** avi (xvid)  
 **[DOWNLOAD](http://www.inner-demons.org/eye/simpsons/olliemilly_wantuback.zip)** (right click + save  
 **[LJ Post](http://milly.livejournal.com/369802.html)**

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Unh!  
> Mmm  
> Yeah  
> La la la la  
> Unh!
> 
> Hey, boy you never had much game  
> So I needed to upgrade  
> So I went and walked away-way-way  
> Now I seen you been hanging out  
> With that other girl in town  
> Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns
> 
> Remember all the things that you and I did first  
> And now you're doing them with her  
> Remember all the things that you and I did first  
> You got me got me like this  
> And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
> And everywhere we went, come on!  
> And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
> You got me got me like this
> 
> Boy you can say anything you wanna  
> I don't give it on no one else can have you  
> I want you back, I want you back  
> Want want you, want you back  
> I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
> Now I feel so bad, looking at you flying  
> I want you back, I want you back  
> Want want you, want you back
> 
> Do I sound like a hellicopter?  
> Brrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> Ollie has slowly but surely been learning to vid over the last year or so, experimenting with vids of his own and also watching us vid so he'd learn how to better use the program. He's also been watching _The Simpsons_ like it's made of candy for about the same period.
> 
> This vidlet started as one of his experiments with vidding that we decided to recuperate. We picked a song together, as I explained how to look at the lyrics and etc. Then we sat side by side and edited the thing. I did most of the actual physical editing, while he picked scenes/clips and I gave pointers.
> 
> The chosen theme was "Faith".


End file.
